No comprendes
by Uyulala
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Ciel jamás le dirá a Elizabeth. De hacerlo, sabe que ella irremediablemente se quedará a su lado y él no desea que se manche, porque debe protegerla aún cuando eso signifique perderla


**No estaba segura de subir un fic de Kuroshitsuji, mucho menos con la gran cantidad de historias incompletas que tengo publicadas aquí, pero por fin alguien me animó a hacerlo. Espero les guste y comenten al respecto, así sea para dejar críticas (constructivas, por favor).  
><strong>

**Dedicado a Oz**

* * *

><p>Nuevamente nos encontramos sentados a la mesa mientras Sebastián habla sobre el menú, exaltando a los platillos hasta un punto donde nadie podría dudar de su verdadera naturaleza. Sin fijarme en él tranquilamente comienzo a tomar del té frente a mí y pronto puedo oír tus alegres risas al notar el juego de vajilla empleado en esta ocasión.<p>

He intentado por todos los medios que tus visitas sean cada vez menos frecuentes, pero tú insistes y ante ello nada puedo hacer, sino simplemente recibirte, dejar las puertas de la mansión siempre abiertas para ti.

Oigo con qué entusiasmo me narras tus últimas anécdotas, involucrando siempre a Paula, quien te acompaña fervientemente de un lado a otro, sirviéndote no sólo de dama de compañía, sino también de amiga, proporcionándote esa amistad que no puedo brindarte.

-Joven amo –llama el mayordomo a mi izquierda-, se hace tarde.

Ante esa fría mirada puedo comprender que la Reina me tiene asignado un nuevo caso, el cual debe de resolverse con rapidez y en la más completa discreción, por lo cual sólo asiento, indicándole que pronto cumpliré con mi obligación.

-Elizabeth, tengo asuntos que atender –te comunico con voz serena.

-¡Oh, Ciel, ya te he dicho que me digas "Lizzy"! ¡Es Lizzy!, ¿comprendes? –me miras decepcionada.

-Debo resolverlos ahora mismo –ignoro tu aclaración.

-¡Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí! –te quejas abiertamente.

-La Reina me necesita –te aclaro.

-Está bien, está bien, Ciel, comprendo –me miras tranquilamente.

Me levanto de la silla y dirijo a mi despacho, seguro de que ya ahí Sebastian me dirá los pormenores de este nuevo caso, sin embargo, antes de poder salir de la habitación escucho cómo ese demonio me disculpa y ofrece dar uno de mis carruajes para llevarte hasta tu casa. Maldigo por lo bajo sin que puedan oírme y pronto comienzo a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión.

No lo entiendes…

Nunca lo harás…

No puedes…

No comprendes que si me mantengo siempre distante a ti es para no hacerte entrar en este mundo lleno de sombras, de oscuridad al cual estoy atado. Aún no te das cuenta de que eres la única de aquellos cercanos a mí que sigue estando a mi lado.

Madam Red está muerta… muerta a manos de ese Shinigami…

A Lau le pedí buscase otro negocio que no me involucrase…

Y aún a Soma le mantengo lejos de mi vida…

¿Todo por qué? Porque no deseo que ese príncipe se ensucie, ese estúpido príncipe que cree en la justicia y la bondad en los corazones de los demás. No deseo acabe como ese débil de Aberline…

Y aún así… tú sigues aquí… sin que ninguna de mis objeciones pueda detenerte, siempre encontrando un motivo para volver a mi lado. Tú, con tus ojos transparentes y tu limpia sonrisa. Tú, ignorante del mundo ruin en el cual me he visto involucrado. Tú, alma pura que desea salvarme, sin darse cuenta que debes alejarte antes de necesitar ser salvada.

Por eso mismo me mantengo siempre distante, sin atreverme a acercarme, esperando que finalmente un día te canses de mí y te alejes por voluntad propia, aunque eso signifique tu odio…

No podría soportar que te dieras cuenta de la verdad que me envuelve, que me rodea, de la que soy parte; no podría soportar que fueras parte del mundo oscuro en el cual vivo; no podría soportar que el brillo de tus ojos y tu sonrisa se extinguieran por siempre al darte cuenta de la oscura verdad.

No podría…

Por eso mismo, mi indiferencia es lo único que me queda… mi último as para apartarte, porque muchas veces el odio es preferible y aún así… te resistes… aún así… no puedes odiarme, a pesar del trato que te doy, del cual eres víctima. Sería mejor odiar, sería mejor que me odiaras, ¿por qué rechazas ese sentimiento? Entiende que cuando lo hagas serás por fin libre, libre de la desgracia que está sobre mi apellido. Debo protegerte…

Ésa fue una de las primeras órdenes que le di a Sebastian cuando pasó a ser mi mayordomo: _Nunca__ dejes__ que__ ella__ entre __a __mi__ mundo__… __cuídala__… __aún__ de __mí__… __y__ de __ti,__ maldito__ demonio._

Porque para mí siempre serás esa niña con la cual compartí los mejores días de mi infancia, siempre serás aquella que ilumina estos días difíciles. Eres mi consuelo cuando me doy cuenta que ser el Perro Guardián de la Reina es un título amargo… y por eso mismo, renunciaré a la poca luz que queda en mi vida, para que la tuya no se marchite, no se extinga…

Pero nada puedo decirte, todo debes ignorarlo o seguirás aquí, sin importar el resultado.

-Está hecho, Joven Amo –me informa Sebastian, entrando por la puerta.

-¿La subiste al carruaje? –trato de parecer indiferente mientras reviso unos papeles.

-Sí, personalmente me encargué de ello –menciona con una media sonrisa.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, Sebastian… –le menciono con seriedad.

-Lo sé, amo. Siempre al pendiente de los demás, ¿no es así? –menciona con burla- Aún cuando eso signifique ganarse su odio.

-Es lo mejor… –digo al aire.

-Lady Elizabeth me pidió le diese esto –informa, colocando una pequeña caja ante mí.

-Mmm… dime los pormenores del caso –le pido, sin voltear a ver el objeto, mientras aún sostengo el informe que llegase esta mañana.

-Una ola de desapariciones está azotando un pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres, al parecer, todos los desaparecidos son niños menores de 10 años. Al respecto, se rumora que…

Pero sus palabras parecen ahora tan lejanas, no logro concentrarme al saber que ella aún piensa en mí y en la manera de hacerme feliz, aún cuando la risa se marchase hace tanto de esta mansión. Finalmente Sebastian termina y le pido investigue más a fondo, retirándose en el acto. Al quedarme a solas me atrevo a abrir el presente de ella y le veo…

Ante mí, un pequeño soldado con fusil al hombro me mira fijamente. El uniforme blanco y rojo ha sido pintado a mano y el acabado del juguete me revela la verdad: compañía Phantomhive. Me ha regalado uno de los últimos juguetes que mi padre sacase al mercado. Comprendo que debió ser difícil para ella el hallarle y seguramente le habrá costado una fortuna.

Porque ella sigue siendo mi rayo de sol… aquél que puede iluminar hasta el último rincón de mi vida…

-Gracias… _Lizzy_…


End file.
